


Daughter Knows Best

by persephone_stone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_stone/pseuds/persephone_stone
Summary: In the wake of her parents’ divorce, Rose Weasley has become more and more concerned about her mother. Enter averyfit former flame, averyill-thought out fake dating plan, and someverywell-received feminism.A drabble based on Frumpologist’s Wheel of Doom!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	Daughter Knows Best

“You are sure this will work?”

“Yes, Professor Krum. I’m sure. I think I know my own mum.”

Rose peeked around the corner of the History of Magic classroom, spotting the unmistakable sight of her mother’s unruly curls—an inherited trait which Rose cursed at least thrice daily. Hermione Granger-Weasley-now-just-Granger-again was sitting behind her desk, a pile of parchments in front of her and a quill in her hand, grading writing assignments on the developmental role the goblin wars played in wizarding’s patriarchal society and how today’s witches and wizards could systematically dismantle said oppressive power structure...or something equally as mind-numbing, Rose was sure.

She loved her mother, but _damn_ she needed to lighten up sometimes—especially since her parents’ divorce. Rose hated to see her beautiful, brilliant mother become so lost in academia that she forgot how to live.

Enter one blast from the past slash new Hogwarts flying instructor slash still incredibly fit Viktor Krum.

Rose saw the way that Viktor—or Professor Krum, as Rose was now supposed to call him, nevermind the fact that she’d known him all her life—watched her mum when he thought no one was looking. She had read enough romance novels and watched enough muggle rom-coms in her seventeen years to recognize a man pining after the one that got away, thank you very much. 

So she had hatched a plan to give both Viktor and her mother the push they both so obviously needed: a little competition.

Glancing over her shoulder at Krum, she nodded, giving him the all-clear signal and then stepping aside to let him pass. She, of course, remained firmly planted near the doorway, the better to eavesdrop on the adults.

“Hello, Hermione,” Viktor’s voice was a rich, deep baritone, and Rose shivered in gleeful anticipation.

“Oh!” Her mum’s voice was breathless. Fluttery, if Rose had to narrow it down to one adjective.

“I had a question for you,” Viktor said. “I am interested in dating a witch—no one you know, of course,” he added, and Rose rolled her eyes. “Which book would you suggest I read before I ask her out: _We Should All be Feminists_ by Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie or _Feminism is for Everybody_ by bell hooks?” 

“bell hooks?” her mother repeated, even more fluttery than before.

“I want her to know that not only am I a feminist, but I also do everything in my power to ensure my students do not fall into the trap of toxic masculinity or traditional gender roles.” Rose heard the desk creak, and could just picture Krum leaning a hip against it, smiling down at her mother as he went in for the kill. “I was thinking of cooking her dinner, discussing how I am very proud to know that she makes more money than I do, given her superior experience and education to my own, and then asking for her opinion on social justice reform.”

Rose heard her mother gulp audibly, and bit down hard on her fist in order to stifle her laughter.

Then, as it so often happened, her younger brother turned up to ruin everything.

“Why are you lurking outside Mum’s classroom, Rose?”

She whirled, slapping her palm flat across Hugo’s stupid mouth and pulling him away from the door. But unlike when they were younger, her brother now outmatched her in both height and weight, and planted his feet against the stone floor of the corridor, refusing to budge.

“Rose?”

She turned, grinning sheepishly at her mother and Viktor, standing together in the doorway, a questioning look on her mother’s face.

“Oh hi, Mum!” she said brightly—a little too brightly, as the questioning look quickly turned suspicious.

Hugo slapped at her hand until she released him, looking between their mum, Rose, and Viktor as Rose watched the pieces slowly come together in his mind. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Rose—“ he began, grimacing when their mum glared daggers at him for cursing. “Sorry, Mum. But you know what she did, right?”

Hermione turned to her daughter, brows raised and lips pursed. 

Rose opened her mouth to confess, when Viktor surprised her by placing a hand on her mum’s shoulder, pulling her attention back to him. 

“It is my fault, Hermione. Rose is as brilliant and perceptive as you are, and she saw me struggling to work up the courage to ask you on a date. She gave me some good advice—I am proud that you are paid your worth and I would also very much like to hear your opinion on social justice reform—and some maybe not-so-good advice.” He chuckled, rubbing a thick-fingered hand over his chiseled jaw, scratching at the salt-and-pepper stubble he found there. 

“Like pretending you wanted to date someone else?” Hermione said, smiling fondly at Rose. 

Viktor nodded. 

Hugo stepped forward, surprising everyone when he clapped Viktor on the shoulder. “Take it from me, Professor Krum. Don’t ever listen to my sister.” He turned, kissing his mum on the cheek before pulling Rose’s hair and taking off down the hallway. 

As Rose chased her brother, promising to hex him with their Aunt Ginny’s bat-bogey hex as soon as she caught him, she was relieved to hear the sound of her mother’s laughter ringing out behind her.


End file.
